Confusion Between The Kagamines
by Akeno-kun
Summary: The innocent Kagamines might not be as innocent as you think. But Do they share the same feelings? Warning: Contains sexual content and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first fan fiction! Please rate, and tell me if you want the next part, because i'll most likely finish it! Thanks. c:**

Len watched his identical counterpart twirl around the room. Rin brought such a vibrant mood with everything she did. "How's this Len? I've been working on the Chorus for it all week!"She said, letting her bright, voice travel through the room. Len was in a trance, mesmerized by Rins every motion. He worried about how he felt. This want for Rin started ever since puberty hit him, his guilty desire. How could he feel this way about someone he'd grown up with? He thought. "Len!" Rin yelled, "What did you think?" "Oh yeah, song, good." Len said. "...You've been so distracted lately, I swear..." Rin murmured. Len tensed up a bit, wondering if Rin was onto him. "I-It's nothing! I'm just tired out from our practice today! That's all!" Rin grinned and ruffled his hair "Then get to sleep, idiot." Lens face flushed as he walked to his room. He pretended to be asleep until Rin got onto her side of the bed and fell out. Yeah, the two share a bed, which didn't help Lens case in any way. They've basically shared everything in their life. Len turned to see her fast asleep. "Rin..." he whispered. These feelings he felt, did she share them? Maybe this was just a teenage phase he was going through. Yeah, he thought, maybe it's just some phase. He couldn't love Rin...could he? The more he thought about it the more guilty he felt. Rin had always been with him. Even if they were vocaloids, they were as close as siblings. Len threw his socks in frustration, not that that did much. But, He thought, they were designed for each other...right? If anything, they'd be the perfect match for each other. He caved into his feelings for her. He thought of how perfect they could be, and how he could make her feel. How he could make her feel...His mind swept with naughty thoughts of his counterpart. He held onto his pillow as he dreamed of his dirty desires. It isn't bad if i dream it...Right? He thought. He blushed as he noticed the Lump in the blankets between his legs. He then let the overpowering dreams take over his night, as he drifted passionately to sleep.

"Lennnnnnn" a soft voice said. "Wake uppp!" Len slowly lifted his eyes open to find his mirror image sitting on top of him. "Breakfast~!" Rin yelled. Len flushed and banged his head against the headboard of the bed. "R-RIN! GET OFF ME!" "Say please!" Rin giggled, totally unaware of Lens distress. "P-P-PLEASE!" He screamed. "Fine" Rin said, and hopped off to the kitchen. Len soon followed to be surprised by a bowl of cereal with banana slices in it. "Thanks Rin" He said, as he ate a spoonful. He eyed the short night gown Rin was wearing. After several attempts, Len finally realized Rin was speaking to him. "Len, what are you looking at?" Len sat up stiffly. "Nothing, just, uh, I was in deep thought!" Rin stared at him unsurely, but dropped the subject. "Well, considering the storm that was reported, i doubt the others are coming for the vocal practices." "Oh.'' Len said "Well that's a bummer."Rin nodded in agreement. "I didn't even get to show Miku the chorus to the song!" Rin whined. Len chuckled. She's so immature sometimes, but she's too cute, he thought. Even though a storm was brewing, it wouldn't stop Rins demand for food, so Len went and ran the errands, and brought back what was needed. She was such a pain sometimes. He brought back the basics, Oranges, Bananas, Leeks, Ice cream, and tried to get sake for Meikos sake, but forgot he was underage, and rejected the idea. Taking the subway back was an even bigger fan. He got many stares because of his attire and his vocal equipment, and had the occasional vocaloid fan ask for an autograph. But after much time past, he finally made it back to the house. "I'm home." he called out, only to be shushed by Rin. Rins eyes were glued to the T.V. Len sat beside her to see what she was watching. From the looks of it, she was watching a romance flick. A couple looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever and started to kiss each other wildly. Len fidgeted awkwardly at the sight of this and Rin broke out in anger. "See! Why can't someone swipe me off my feet like that? Where is MY prince? I nee-" Len interrupted Rin by kissing her passionately on impulse. Rins eyes widened. "L-Len, I-" Len interrupted her again and kissed her longer. He slowly pulled away. "I'm your prince. I've always been here." He passionately wrapped his tongue around hers, and watched Rins face turn bright red. Both of the two blondes let out gasps as they explored each others mouths. Rin noticed the growing bulge in her mirror images pants. Len had caught her gaze and cried out in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! I-"Rin cut him off with a kiss. "It's okay, I...I am too." she unfolded her legs to reveal the damp center of her shorts. Lens face turned bright red in response. "R-Rin..." Just then the door flung open. "KONBANWA!" Miku screamed. "We made it to practice after all! Isn't that great?" Both of the Kagamines shrieked and covered their groins with the couch cushions. "K-KONICHIWA" they said in unison. As Miku was followed in by Luka, Kaito, and Meiko, Len noticed Rin was staring at him, with such a new passion that Len had never encountered from her before.


	2. Wants And Desires

**Here is chapter 2 for the people interested. Hope you like it!**

Len can't believe the events that just occured. Did he...Yes. He did. He kissed Rin Kagamine. His own partner in music. His mind was swept with such confusion as the others started small chit-chat around him. Tuning into the conversation, he saw Miku feeling Rins head. "Rin must have a fever! Look how red she is!" "N-no!" rin exclaimed. Luka looked over at Len. "I suppose you must be sick too." Miku gasped in astonishment. "We must help them recover!" Len spoke slowly. "eh..but we're..not..." Meiko chimed in. "I know! I'll cook a big dinner for everyone!" Everyone flinched back. Meikos cooking was _Notorious_ to vocaloids everywhere. "ah..maybe you should let Luka cook, Meiko." Kaito said. Everyone flinched back again. Meikos food is beyond terrible, but you must _NEVER_ let _HER_ know that it's terrible. Kaito was dropkicked right at the scene. Luka and Miku hovered over Kaito while Rin and Len sat in awe. Len slowly look to Rin to see that their eyes met. The blondes both turned in the oposite direction, not sure what to say. The vocal practice wasn't very long. With all the bickering going on, not much was accomplished, but everyone did fairly well. Meiko layed on the floor defeatedly while Miku grinned. "I told you i could sing higher than you Meiko-nee!" "yeah.." Luka said. "We know. You broke the flower vase on the table." Miku turned to Rin and Len in panic. "Uh..i can fix that!" Meiko had started to get up. "Why don't i treat everyone to a trip to the hot springs for their preformance tonight?" Miku cheered. "That would be awesome!" Luka nodded in agreement. "But, aren't we in a storm?" Kaito said. "There is no wrong time to soak!" Meiko snapped. With that, The vocaloids were off to the hotsprings.

The girls walked into the female section while Len and Kaito walked to the male section, only to be stopped by a huge amount of caution tape. "What? Construction?" Len exclaimed. Kaito sighed. "Looks like we'll have to join the girls." He said with a grin. Len stepped back. "But..Rin!" He blurted out. He slapped his hands over his mouth as he saw Kaito loom closer to him with a smile ear to ear. "So, Lenny has a thing for Rin eh? I should've known..." "N-no! Well..." Kaito grabbed his hand and ran to the girls entrance. Now it's time to show Rin what you've got then! "W-wait! Stop! DAMN IT KAITO!" Meanwhile, The girls were relaxed in the springs. "Wow!" Miku exclaimed. "This feels amazing." "Yeah!" Luka agreed. "It's as if the water soaks up all your troubles!" Meiko chimed in "Especially without the boys here." Just then Kaito jumped in the middle of everyone. "CANNONBALL!" The girls let out a scream of astonishment, except for the now furious Meiko. Meiko grabbed Kaito. "WHAT...ARE YOU DOING. EXPOSING THESE GIRLS TO THIS." Kaito barley made out his sentence from Meikos grip. "Boys..side..broken.." Meiko threw kaito down and sighed. "Get anywhere near these girls and you're dead. "Hi Kaito!" Miku chirped. "Wait..were's Len?" she asked. The daydreaming Rin tuned in at the her mirror images name. "um...right here..." Len said through the fog. He awkwardly walked with his hands cupped around his self until the water was deep enough, and sat somewhat far from the others. "hi.." He said. "Len-Kunn, let me wash your back!" Miku said as she jumped on his back. "M-MIKU YOU'RE NAKED!" Len yelled as he blushed. "Stop yelling! We're at a hotspring!" A wave of anger shot through Rin, until she could bare it no more. "..No! I'll wash Lens back" Lens face turned an even deeper red. "But..Rin!" Rin ignored him and jumped on his back aswell. "Guys! I can't hold you both u-" Len and the others fell over in a splash. "Uwahh!" Luka giggled. "They're growing up." Meiko smiled. "Yeah...Time flys." Kaito nodded. "They're gaining maturity." Meiko shot a look at kaito. "and what do _YOU_ know about maturity!"Rin, Miku, and Len popped back up. Miku started rubbing Lens back with soap. "Hows this Len?" Miku said. Rin shoved Miku and rubbed Lens back too. "This is better..Right Len?" "Guys..This is really weird..." Len said. Miku let out a perverted laugh. "We should wash you in other places too." Len ran to other side of the hot spring. "S-Stay!" Rin blushed and looked away. "Len come baccck! I was kiddingg!" Miku cried out. The other vocaloids laughed as they enjoyed, or atleast tried to enjoy the hot springs. As it got late the vocaloids headed back home, getting ready to leave Rin and Lens, Rin whispered in Meikos ear for her to follow her. Confused beyond belief, Meiko followed Rin into her room. Once Rin made sure the close was clear, she looked back at Meiko. "Meiko, i need your help" "For what?" Meiko asked. "Your Vocals were Fi- "I want you to teach me how to be seductive!" Rin stammered out. Meiko looked at her in bewilderment. "Wait. First tell me why in the world why?" Rin looked down. "...Because i want to please Len."


End file.
